Fionna
Fionna is the gender-swap counterpart to Finn. She was created by series character designer Natasha Allegri in a series of web comics and drawings. She and the other gender-swapped characters appeared in the season three episode "Fionna and Cake." She is usually seen in the company of her own stretchy companion: Cake . Also, Fionna's enemy is the Ice Queen. She is also Marshall Lee 's girlfriend Appearance While usually appearing as black dots, her eyes are seen as blue when enlarged. She wears a rabbit-themed hat (similar to Finn's bear-themed hat) with exposed locks of blonde hair. Unlike Finn, her neck is shown. Her outfit includes a teal blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a dark blue skort, and high-knee socks with two thin, light blue horizontal stripes at the top. Fionna is a heavier set than Finn (which Natasha referred to as "chubby cute"). She has a green backpack (similar to Finn's) and Mary Jane shoes. Personality and Character Traits Fionna is known to mostly keep her calm, but when you anger her enough she will explode with all of that bottled up fury. She has an un-canny sense of humor and is shown to be awkward, especially around boys (which could be due to her adolesence). She will often try to act like one of the guys, so she fits in easily with friends like Marshall Lee or Prince Gumball. Fionna is a fearless, thrill-seeking, adventure-loving hero who will rescue any prince from the Ice Queen or do any task to better herself or help citizens. She, much like Finn, is also very hard-headed as shown when Cake wanted her to date Prince Gumball and she was stubborn about it. So far, none of Fionna's fears have been introduced and she is known to be very corageous and brave. She is also an outgoing, energetic, and hyperactive girl who loves sweets. Like Marsh, she has a fondness of parties and a tendency to throw them on a whim. Fionna frequently breaks out into song. She sometimes tends to hop rather than walk, usually accompanied by a springing noise. She is often not taken seriously even by her closest friends, who call her out on her seemingly illogical behavior among other instances. She is sometimes almost always excited, and manages to keep her excitement after winning thirty-five consecutive games of tic-tac-toe against Marsh. Marsh adds with enthusiasm, "best of seventy-one?" Fionna teaches her friends to laugh at their fears through an impromptu musical number, and helps Marsha accept things even if she doesn't understand them. Relationships Cake As housemates, adopted sisters, and best friends; Fionna and Cake share a very deep and strong bond. Having been raised together by Cake's parents, the duo share a relationship similar to that of siblings, with Cake watching over Fionna and giving her advice constantly as her older sister. Though they have an unconditional love for each other, Fionna can get frustrated with Cake because of his pushiness, shown especially in "Fionna and Cake". Though she sometimes leads Fionna down the wrong path, Cake genuinely means well for her companion and is usually an encouraging and protecting figure. Lord Monochromicorn Being the trusted steed of her crush Prince Gumball and the boyfriend of her best friend Cake, Fionna and Lord Monochromicorn are on good terms and well acquainted with each other. Even though the two can't communicate through speaking, they share a friendly bond and he is always willing to hang out or give Fionna a ride when necessary. Prince Gumball Prince Gumball is Fionna's crush. Fionna gets flustered if Prince Gumball compliments on Fionna being 'beautiful'. She acts in such a way as when Finn had a massive crush on Princess Bubblegum. After being rejected several times, Fionna becomes deeply depressed and cries over Gumball by a little shrine he constructed made up of two framed pictures of her, her lock of his hair, and a pool of her tears. She becomes enraged and states that he'll kill whoever started a fire that burned his two pictures of Gumball. After her brief encounter with the Flame Prince (who started the fire) and saying that she likes him, and later saying that she thinks he has a crush, showning that he has gotten over Prince Gumball. Marshall Lee Though she initially considers him an enemy at first, Fionna quickly befriends Marshall Lee the Vampire King, as she learns that his seemingly evil ways are just playful teasing. A rowdy and adventurous character, Marshall Lee and Fionna share the same vigor and thirst for danger. One of the key reasons why they managed to forge a friendship is that Fionna saved his life. As previously stated, Marshall Lee loves to mess with Fionna's head. Despite Cake's fear of Marshall Lee (and of all vampires), Fionna enjoys spending time with him so that they can be "awesome together." In a future episode, they end up as boyfriend and girlfriend. Trivia *Her name was officially changed from "Fiona" to "Fionna," the pronunciation, however, was unchanged. *Similar to how Finn had a crush on Princess Bubblegum, it is revealed in many portraits posted that Fionna had a crush on Prince Gumball. *Fionna was wearing her casual clothes underneath her dress, as seen when her dress rips. *Fionna has buck teeth like a rabbit. Appearance in other media *Natasha Allegri stated that the dress she designed for Fionna is based off Princess Serenity's dress from the anime Sailor Moon (as shown to the right). *A skull wearing her hat is shown in "Beautopia" shown above the decaying corpse of a cat. *Fionna is strong enough to lift and hold Prince Gumball, similar to how Finn could lift up Princess Bubblegum. *In Fionna's description on the Cartoon Network website, she is referred to as an alternate version of Finn, rather than a fanfiction character. *In the Fionna and Cake comic, Fionna has one of Finn's swords, although, Fionna has only been seen using the Crystal sword. *She was briefly mentioned in "King Worm" when the Ice King was in trouble and mistakenly used the gender-swapped names when asking Finn and Jake for help. *In the Norwegian Dub, Fionna's name was changed to Linn. *When Natasha Allegri draws Fionna, she leaves the button on her backpack white. Although, on Finn's backpack, it is green. *When Natasha Allegri draws Fionna in the comic, she ,sometimes, doesn't draw the lines on her socks. *There is a licensed Halloween costume of Fionna. *In the popular Facebook game called "Pet Society," there is a Fionna costume labeled, "Odessey Girl Costume." Quotes Gallery Fionna-and-Cake-2.jpg Fionna-and-Cake.png Adventure-Time-with-Fiona-and-Cake-2.png Adventure-Time-with-Fionna-and-Cake.png Category:Female Category:Renamed Characters Category:Gender-Swapped Characters Category:Featured